Mermaid Kink
by racheliaforever
Summary: Frank and Gerard have a really weird kink. Frerard, some petekey, brief mention of Ray/Mikey


div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"frank and gerard hade sex a lot and they liked each other a lot. But the only thing that would make them like sex a lot is if the sex was frank having sex with a mermaid while gerard jacked off. just once so then they could think about it later and have better sexes /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"one day while frank and gerard were having sex in a magic trick store they actudentally knocked over a magic lamp. the genie said "owowowowowowoo, imma grant yall bitches 3 wishes. aye that rymes ". /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"they screamed really loud like teenage girls cause they could finally do it. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"""we want to have a mermaid magically appear that wants to have sex with frank while gerard jacks off to it just once so we can think about it later and have better sexes"" they said in perfect yunisen at the top of there lungs. [an: there's two quotatin marks bc both are talking at the same time lol]/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"so the genie had ariel from little mermaid appear in a 3ft bucket of water so she could breathe the water while frank breathed the air. frank and gerard stripped sexily while ariel took off her clamshell bra and tossed t away so hard it killed the genie when it hit him in the face. "shit now we don't get are other 2 wishes", said frank. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""aye fronkle ya got a hefty shamalamadingdong" said ariel, staring at franks shamalamadingdong. [an: that means dick]. "sure does," said gerard, gazing at franks huge erection and fondly remembering the times it thrusted into his ass. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""ugh take me now" said frank sexily. ariel thrust her tail up his ass, but since it was long, she could have it in there at the same time she succ him. there was many many moaning going on as franks butthole got stretched by the tail and his dick was covered in her mouth. frank screamed as he came. gerard was tickling his dick so much at the sight and sound. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"unfortunately they were still in the magic shop and the owner heard. it was pete from fob! he was about to get mad but since fob and mcr are buddies he was like "aye frank, gerard, ariel from the little mermaid can i bring mikey and join you". [an: mikey is petes bf]. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"so pete called mikey on the phone and he came running with his dick already out and ready. to save time they just fucked with petes clothes still on. the sight of his kink (frank doing it with a mermaid) as well as petes jeans being shoved into his ass by gerards own brothers schling schlong, was too much and he came all over the dead genie. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"frank, ariel, pete, mikey, and gerard all finished at ones. since her job was done ariel disappeared. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""ahahahahahhhhhghhhgaaaaa!" they all moaned in extasy. but then pete notices that the genie died. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""what the fuck! i was going to sell that genie for 100 dolars and become rich! you poopcans! i hate you! and mikey im breaking up with you cause you're in the band with these poopcans!" screamed pete. he stormed away. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"mikey cried. "y...you guys! you made my boyfriend break up with me and the only way to get him back is to leave mcr!" so mikey quit. and ray secretly had a crush on mikey and didn't even like frank or gerard, he was just in mcr for mikey. so he quit too. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"and then frank and gerard were too busy having sex and didn't have anyone to tell them to stop so that they could record music. so that's how mcr broke up. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"and then gerard had so much sex he died one year later for too much sexes. the gerard there is now isn't gerard it's actually the genie because since he's magic he comes back alive after one year. pete was so stupid he didn't know that so that's why he's why mcr broke up. fuck fob. anyway the genie gave himself 3 wishes and one of them was to look exactly like gerard and have his voice and the password to his twitter. so the gerard now is not even him/div 


End file.
